


Transition

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Phichit wishes he could be a better babysitter.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (Human!Phichit is babysitting the zoo director’s hybrid cat!Chris.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Whether or not his workdays are _fun_ , they’re always tiring, and by the time Phichit’s in the elevator of his apartment building, he’s sweating in his uniform. There wasn’t time to change. His boots are caked in mud from chasing a slippery, freshly-washed serow through the sprawling outdoor exhibit—he had a horrendously difficult time convincing the zoo’s newest hybrid that, in their zoo at least, clothes are definitely mandatory. 

He reaches his apartment door with his key already in hand, more than ready to collapse. He fumbles once with the lock, gets inside, and starts peeling off his jacket and dirty boots.

He’s only just got the first one off when Christophe wanders into the hall. His handsome face looks horribly _bored_ , but it perks instantly up at the sight of Phichit. As far as Phichit knew, dogs were the ones to greet their humans at the door, not cats, but Christophe comes right over to him. As Phichit kicks his way out of the second boot, Christophe brushes up against him and purrs into his ear, “I _missed_ you.”

Phichit offers a consoling smile and little else. He’s all human with zero hybrid blood, but he could still swear to _smelling_ Christophe’s ripe pheromones, which seem to follow him around like a thick cloud of opaque lust. It’s bad enough that Phichit’s given in on occasion, but he genuinely does try to keep their arrangement casual. It’s not like Christophe’s _his_ cat—rather, the zoo director’s personal pet—his _boss’_ pet—and even though Christophe insists he and his owner are ‘open,’ Phichit has no desire to put his beloved job in jeopardy. Working at a hybrid zoo isn’t always easy, but it’s his passion, and as cute as Christophe is, he can’t make up for a whole zoo full of cuties.

Christophe obviously didn’t get the metaphorical memo, because he follows Phichit back into the living room like a lovesick puppy. Or at least, one truly attention-starved. It does make Phichit feel bad. Even though he’d meant to fall right into bed, he finds himself bee-lining for the couch. As soon as he’s plopped down onto it, Christophe’s sprawling in his lap.

Predictably, Christophe wraps long arms around his middle and nuzzles into his stomach. Phichit automatically drops a hand into his yellow hair, and Christophe sets into happily purring away. At least he isn’t difficult to please. And Phichit _does_ love taking care of cute things, even if they’re not _his_.

As he runs his fingers back between Christophe’s triangular ears, Phichit sighs, “I’m sorry I have to work so much, Chris.”

“Mm, no,” Christophe purrs languidly into his uniform shirt, Swiss accent particularly thick like that, “I don’t want to be a burden...”

“You’re not a burden,” Phichit tsks. “It’s just that you deserve someone with more time and energy to take care of you until the director’s back...” He trails off when a new thought occurs to him, and his hand stills. That draws Christophe’s attention up. Christophe’s fluffy tail flicks out curiously, catching Phichit’s eye and dragging him back to the real world. Slowly, he shares, “Although... I do have another friend who’s good with hybrids...”

Christophe asks, “Are they hot?”

Phichit, having perhaps found the answer to both their problems, grins.


End file.
